<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A letter to Nearly Headless Nick by Lorelei1012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879345">A letter to Nearly Headless Nick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012'>Lorelei1012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>原著向小短文 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry believed that Nearly Headless Nick also deserved a thank you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>原著向小短文 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A letter to Nearly Headless Nick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Nearly Headless- oh, sorry, it's "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington“ right?</p><p>That's my first time sending a letter to a ghost, I'm not even sure if Hedwig( yes, I bought a new one and gave her the same name) would deliver it for me, she has been an ill temper these days, though the reason I couldn't tell you.</p><p>It's not until very recently that I realized I haven't thank you properly for all the things you have done-guarding our Gryffindors as the Gryffindor Ghost,convincing Peevesto smasha certainVanishing Cabinet over Filch's office just to save me from big trouble, and...giving me such useful advice when I was terribly upset about my god father‘s death.</p><p>And from what I was told, you have been such a help during the year of the war. You did your best as a ghost to protect as many students as you could, including the ones that I care about most. Ginny told me that once you nearly saved her life from the Carrows. For that, I am grateful, we all are.</p><p>But I am more than grateful Nick, somehow I knew you were kind of awkward after our little talk about the things behind the veil. You said only the ones who were afraid of death would come back as a ghost, and by telling me that you almost admitted yourself as a coward. Well, I am telling you that YOU ARE NOT a coward. As a man who has seen death-more than once- I finally have the eligibility to tell you that. Fearing of death is nothing to be ashamed of, because there are something more important than fear- to protect the ones you love, to do the right things, to fight for liberty.</p><p>You have done all these bravely Nick. Lots of students survived from the Carrows because of you, because all of you 24-hour guradian ghosts watching their backs. You think yourself as a coward, but they think you as a hero. You are a true Gryffindor hero Nick, with all the courage and kindness, and you deserve a life( wait, can I call your... a "life"?) without that heavy, guilty burden.</p><p>Well that's what I want to say Nick, I hope you enjoy your reading.</p><p>Oh by the way..you know my second son Albus right? I mean, he's going to Hogwarts this September, and he's not as...let's say active as James, actually I'm not even sure he would be a Gryffindor or not, but will you keep an eye on him for me?</p><p>your sincere friend,<br/>
Harry Potter</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>